Electrifying Discovery
by LiLcrueLangeL
Summary: When her father is mysteriously killed by an unknown demon, she calls on Sam and Dean for help. Will the boys find something more than the demon they're hunting?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters in it. Although, I wish I did. I do however own Maggie though. Oh, and I also don't own the song Maggie May by Rod Stewart, I just liked the name.  So on with the reading…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was warmer than usual for early April in Jackson Mississippi. With the unusual warmth, and the humidity radiating off the river outside the house, it made everything feel sticky like how it always was in the summer. Maggie was sprawled out on her full-sized bed, lying on her stomach as her warm chocolate eyes skimmed the pages in a book she was reading for school. She sighed as she pulled her wavy golden blonde hair back into a ponytail before pulling a highlighter from her book bag, which sat beside her. She slowly began highlighting some sentences when she stopped. She could hear crickets outside chirping loudly and the faint background noise of the TV down the hallway, where her father, James sat, catching up on his Sunday night specials. Maggie and her dad had moved to Jackson shortly after Maggie's mother had died of a freak accident when she was twelve. Before her mother had died, the small family of three had been supernatural hunters, and Maggie had started her training. However, when her mother was killed by a water dragon, James and Maggie moved away from their home in Kansas to their current two bedroom home in Jackson. James had then given up hunting and forbidden Maggie from continuing with her training in order to keep them both safe.

Maggie however, even though she was not allowed to continue training, she chose a career in the paranormal area, studying the science behind ghosts. She had already been at school for three years and was getting ready to go into her fourth and final year.

Pausing to yawn, Maggie glanced to her digital clock on her bedside table, reading the bright lime green numerals which displayed 10:15pm. She sighed and started to put her books away for the night. As she started stuffing books into her baby blue messenger bag, lightning outside her window caught her eye. It was followed by more and more lightning, constantly flashing. Maggie shrugged it off and quickly changed into a pair of pink plaid sleep pants and a baggy shirt. She then went over to her bed and pulled back her white fluffy comforter revealing the pink crisp sheets from beneath. Before climbing in, she decided to say goodnight to her dad before catching some much needed sleep for her final that she had in the morning. The wooden floorboards felt sticky with humidity as she crossed from the carpet in her room to the hard wood floor down the narrow hallway towards the den. As she crept closer to the room, goose-bumps rapidly spread across her exposed flesh and the constant flashing lightning started up again._Geeze, there must be a huge storm blowing in _She thought as she entered the small TV room, where her dad sat in his recliner. He turned to her as she walked in and knelt down beside the chair.

"Going to bed, Honey?" He asked warmly. Though he was younger for a father of a twenty-three year old, the dark brown hair on the sides of his temples had started turning steal grey, giving him a very distinguished look.

"Yeah, I have to get up early tomorrow." She simply replied, pausing to yawn again.

"Well good luck on your test tomorrow."

"You're not going to be here in the morning?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "You just got home two days ago…"

James worked almost full-time as a truck driver, and Maggie was tired of him being away all the time; she felt like she didn't have a dad sometimes.

"Yeah, I know, but they need me to go again." He stated calmly, a sigh escaping him. "When I get back, we'll celebrate the A+ you're going to get on those finals tomorrow."

"Well, I don't know if they're going to be A+'s, but celebrating the end of the school year sounds pretty good to me." She smiled, before giving him a big hug. He then gave her a kiss on her forehead, just like he had done when Maggie was little.

"Goodnight, Angel." He said.

"Night dad…" She replied before getting up and starting to make her way back towards her room. As soon as she stepped back into the long narrow hallway, the hair on the back of her neck and arms stood straight up before the lights in the house started flickering violently. The lightning had returned yet again, but with more vigor than it had before. The house started to shake and a strong cold wind whipped through the hallway just before the light-bulbs in the lamps and fixtures started exploding, sending sparks flying everywhere. Maggie ducked down in the hallway, screaming loudly when she heard the unmistakable zapping and snapping of electric current. She turned around to see bright flashing light from the den. Bright blue sparks were being emitted from the room and Maggie could hear a deep sadistic voice laughing.

"DAD!" She screamed loudly, inching towards the TV room as fast as she could as she was being shocked from all the electricity in the air. As she reached the doorway, she had to squint from the bright light before letting out a terrified shrieking scream. A dark figure stood in the corner of the room, its face was pale and it looked like it had been eaten away at. Its eyes were like black holes with lightning flashing in them. He stood with his hands raised in front of him, electric current surging from his hands and directly into James's already limp body. When the thing saw Maggie, it stopped and looked at her before smiling cruelly.

"I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU!" It bellowed loudly, it's voice was like nails on a chalk board. It then disappeared into thin air before the house was dark and silent. Maggie was shaking so badly, she could barely make her way over to her father's chair. When she reached it, she covered her mouth with her hands as she collapsed on the floor, trembling and sobbing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So, what did you guys think? Sam and Dean are in the next chapter, so hold tight. I should be updating within the next day or so… Until then, please review, I'm curious to what you all have to say!  Thanks for reading!

LiLcrueLangeL52


	2. Out Of My Hands

Okies, so here's the next chapter, hope you all like it…

Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, I only own Maggie…but not the song Maggie May by Rod Stewart.

------------------

The windows were cracked open, sending warm early spring air circulating through the car. Dean sat in the driver's seat of his black 67' Impala as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to an ACDC song. His dirty blonde hair was spiked up as usual, and his strong hazel eyes were shaded by a pair of black sunglasses. Sam sat next to him in the passenger side, staring absently out at the road that was stretched out before them.

"Hey, can I drive?" Sam asked suddenly, turning to Dean.

"Nope." Dean returned quickly, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Why not? You've been driving for two days straight." Sam argued, folding his arms against his chest, still staring at Dean with his dark brown eyes. "Aren't you getting tired?"

"Nope."

"Well at least change the tape then." Sam sighed, his hand slowly traveling to the car stereo to the eject button, but just before he was able to hit it, Dean smacked his hand away.

"Hey, you touch that radio, and I'll kick your ass." He threatened. "My car, my rules, Sammy. You don't like it…walk to our next job."

"Don't call me, Sammy." Sam snapped, rolling his eyes. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Jackson, Mississippi." Dean replied, turning down the volume slightly, so his voice was easily audible over the music. "Girl named Maggie Preston needs our help."

"What's the story with this one?"

"From what she told me, it sounds like some demon or poltergeist. It used some kind of electric current to kill her father."

"Sounds like a poltergeist to me." Sam stated, ruffling up his shaggy brown hair.

"Yeah, me too… but she said there hadn't been paranormal activity around the house since the day they moved in, that's not usually how it is with a poltergeist."

"Well sometimes spirits can awaken from some kind of recent disturbance."

Dean nodded, glancing over at his younger brother before looking back to the road. Even though the two brothers had seen a lot during their time together, Dean was slightly baffled by this one. Something wasn't quite fitting. Maggie's story had been strange and she had acted weird on the phone. Then again, he reminded himself that he didn't have all the facts of the case to make a judgment on whether or not it was any easy or difficult gig.

"We'll just have to wait until we get there to see what's going on." Dean stated before turning the music on the stereo back up. Sam rolled his eyes and looked over to Dean again.

"We really need to put a CD player in here."

"Over my dead body…this car stays exactly the way it is." Dean said abruptly, narrowing his eyes and death glared his little brother, and even though Dean still wore his sunglasses, Sam got the picture and looked back out the window, away from his Dean's stare.

----------

Four hours later, the boys pulled up in front of the small house which was surrounded by thick brush and a river ran parallel to it. Dean was the first out of the car, and before starting to the door, he stretched out his stiff back muscles letting out a groan.

"We should've stopped back at that dinner at the last town." He said, pausing to yawn. "I'm starving."

"We can grab some food later." Sam replied, pulling on hoodie before joining Dean as they made their way up the small set of stairs to the front door. They knocked a few times before footsteps were heard and a young woman opened the door. Right away, Dean noticed the bags under her brown bloodshot eyes. She looked like she had, had a rough couple of days.

"Hi, you guys must be Sam and Dean. I'm Maggie." She said softly, shaking each of their hands. "Come on in." She opened the door fully and stepped aside, allowing the them to come in. They all then settled on the two couches in the small living room.

"I'd offer you guys coffee, or something to drink, but I still don't have any electricity." She sighed, sitting down in a plush chair across from the couch. Dean glanced around the room, it looked like a tornado had been unleashed. Shards of glass were still all over the place, and there were slight burn marks around lamps and lights on the wall from when all the light bulbs had exploded.

"That's okay." Sam said gently.

"Thanks for getting here so fast. I don't think I could've handled this on my own." She spoke, before clearing her throat. "It's been years since I've seen any kind of thing like that…"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I used to hunt." She responded slowly, as if it was slightly painful remembering back. She bit her bottom lip, as her eyes welled up with tears, threatening to spill over from her sad chocolate eyes. She quickly gained her composure though, before sighing.

"Used to?" Sam added.

"Yeah, both of my parents were hunters. In fact, that was how they met. When I was little, they started teaching me to hunt…" She stated shakily. "But when my mom died, my dad gave up hunting and made me quit my training."

"He just gave up on it like that?" Dean asked. For some reason, that didn't make a lot of sense to him. When his and Sam's mother had been killed, John had started hunting, and he still hadn't given up looking for the thing that killed their mom. It was hard for Dean to believe that Maggie's dad would just give up hunting from that point on.

"Yeah." Maggie said calmly. "He did it to keep us safe. He didn't want to see me get hurt."

Sam and Dean both exchanged glances and nodded. "Do you mind if we take a look around?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I'll show you where it all happened." Maggie replied, getting out of her chair before starting down the hallway with the boys following close behind. Yellow police tape had been placed in front of the door and like the lamps and lights in the front living room, there were black scorch marks on the walls. Sam and Dean stepped under the tape and into the room, surveying the damage and trying to get a better idea of what had happened there only two nights ago.

"Hey, look at this…" Sam said suddenly, walking over to the corner of the room where the thing had been standing that night. There was a black circle on the wooden floor, and as it reached outside the inner circle lightning bolt marks where blackened into the floorboards. Dean walked over and knelt down next to Sam before examining the marks for himself.

"I've never seen marks like these before." He said, shaking his head.

"Maybe we're not dealing with a poltergeist after all." Sam replied, looking over at Dean. "It could be an upper level demon of some kind."

"That's how it's looking, Sammy Boy."

"Enough with the Sammy already…" Sam grumbled, narrowing his eyes at his older brother.

Dean only ignored Sam though before standing back up and looking to the doorway, where Maggie stood, tears slowly streaming down her face. As he walked over, she made an attempt to wipe them away to try and hide the overwhelming pain she was feeling. She sniffled as he walked over before wiping away the last of her tears on the sleeve of her long sleeved green shirt.

"Sam and I were going to grab a bite to eat at the dinner back in town, why don't you come with us…" Dean suggested.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." She replied quietly.

"Eh, we don't mind. We could use the company…what do you say?"

She nodded lightly and sniffled again, blotting at her eyes which were welling with more tears.

"Alright, let's go." Dean said, looking back to Sam who was walking out of the den. With that, they all headed out to the Impala and piled in, heading for the local dinner for some much needed chow.

--------------

What did you guys think? Please review! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! . I'll be updating again in about a week…

LiLcrueLangeL


	3. Mississippi Girl

Here's the next chapter guys! Enjoy! .

Disclaimer: See Previous Chapters…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The three sat in a booth of the local town dinner, The Starlight. The entire restaurant had 50's theme, red checkerboard pattern throughout with pictures of old classic cars, records, hung on the walls while songs like "Hound Dog" were played in the background. It was a lot like other dinners', but slightly different in its own way. To Maggie, it was kind of like a second home. She had spent many afternoons in The Starlight as a kid and many late nights, as she grew older, studying for exams with a cup of coffee at her side. She had come to know the people in the dinner, especially the two owners, Wendy, and her husband, Paul. The couple was well into their fifties, and had become good friends with the Maggie over the years. Aside from Maggie stumbling in on her own, her dad too had grown to love the dinner, and the people in it.

She sat, staring out the window absently, contently breathing in and out, taking in the familiar-ness of the dinner. It calmed her nerves ever so slightly.

"Maggs!" A familiar voice rang out, shaking her from her thoughts. She looked over to see, Wendy walking over. Her red hair was pulled back into a taught bun, her steely blue eyes shinning brightly. She was dressed in her black apron for work. "How are you holding up sweetie?"

"Oh, I'm doing okay," Maggie replied, drawing in a shaky breath before smiling lightly. "And yourself?'

"Can't complain, Sweetie. Can't complain." She sighed. She then turned to Sam and Dean who were sitting across from Maggie in the booth. "And who are these handsome boys?"

Both Dean and Sam smiled, obviously pleased with her remark, but Dean just looked plain cocky, which made Maggie laugh lightly. "Friends of mine, this is, Sam, and Dean," She explained. "There here to help me with something."

"Nice to meet you boys. I'm Wendy," They all shook hands as Maggie looked on, a smile still upon her features. "I've known Maggie since she was a little girl. She grew up way too fast…" Wendy stated with a big smile, looking at Maggie. "Now, I believe you guys came in for some food," She said, pulling a pad and paper out of her apron. "What can I get for ya'll?"

"Um, I'll have the lunch special and a cup of strong black coffee." Dean spoke, closing his menu.

"Soup or salad with that hun?" Wendy asked.

"What's today's soup?"

"Cream of chicken, Minestrone, and Chicken noodle."

"Minestrone please." Dean responded, nodding.

"I'll have the same…" Sam added, he too closing his menu. Dean looked over at Sam and narrowed his eyes jokingly.

"You just have to be like your older brother, don't ya?" Dean teased. "See, you love me so much, you want to be just like me…"

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh give it a rest." Both Maggie and Wendy laughed lightly to themselves before Wendy turned to Maggie.

"And for you, Maggs?"

"Oh, I'll just have a cup of coffee, Wen." She returned.

"That's it?" Wendy questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You're too thin to eat nothing…I'll bring you a cup of soup." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're most welcome. I'll be right back with coffee." She stated, picking up all three menus and walking off across the dinner and into the kitchen, leaving the three alone again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When the food came to the table, both Sam and Dean dug into their food eagerly. Maggie on the other hand, took half spoonfuls of the chicken broth before dumping it back into the bowl. She continued staring deeply into the soup, as if she were hypnotized by it. Dean looked up from his plate and raised an eyebrow.

"Feeling okay?" He asked.

Maggie snapped out of her trance before looking up at him. His face was tanned, and beams of sunshine filtering in from the setting sun found their way in through the window shades, making his hazel eyes shine brightly. "Oh, I'm okay…just thinking…"

"About the thing that killed your dad?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "That and I'm so tired. I've been sleeping during the day and staying up all night, worried that thing would come back for me like it said he would."

"It said it was coming back for you?" Dean questioned quickly.

"Yeah…did I forget to mention that earlier?"

"Uh, yeah…you did," Dean said firmly, shaking his head. "That's exactly the kind of thing you need to tell us. You can't keep stuff like that to yourself."

"I'm sorry…" She said sheepishly.

"It's fine, just don't do it again." Dean replied gruffly before going back to eating.

Maggie frowned, feeling bad that she hadn't shared such an important detail with the brothers. They were there to help her after all…why wouldn't she tell them what that dreadful thing had said? Luckily, Sam quickly changed the subject, releasing the sudden tension.

"Did it say anything else to you before it vanished?" Sam asked, before eating a forkful of mashed potatoes.

"No, just that it was coming back for me." She replied, shaking her head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time the three arrived back at Maggie's little two bedroom house, the sky had been blanketed by darkness, and the air had become cool and moist. Crickets were starting to chirp loudly and the moon shone brightly above, the reflection shining off the river's edge, which lapped loudly as it ran downstream.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Maggie said, pausing to yawn as exited the back seat of the Impala.

"I don't think you should stay here tonight, you'd be safer if you got a room at the motel we're staying at." Dean suggested, he too, getting out of the Impala, followed by Sam.

"I'm a big girl. I think I can stay at my own house… I'm not going to let a demon or whatever the hell it is chase me out."

"It's not a good idea," Dean argued. "If you were attacked in the middle of the night, I don't know if we could make here in time."

"I used to hunt, I'll be fine…"

"Yeah, but if I remember correctly, you called us to help you…so I'm just letting you know I don't think it's smart for you to stay by yourself. And you haven't hunted in years; do you even have any weapons left?" Dean stated firmly.

She put her hands on her hips and huffed as she narrowed her eyes. She could already tell he was going to be a pain in the ass to deal with. "Well, no…but I've stayed here for the past two nights on my own. I'm not going to the motel… I'm staying at my house and that's final."

"Fine have your way…I'll give you a riffle loaded with rock salt. I don't even know if will repel whatever it is."

"Yeah, we'll check the house before we go too." Sam added as Dean went to the trunk and handed a gun to Maggie.

"Thanks guys." She said with a cocky smile, knowing she had won her battle. She took the gun from Dean before he closed the trunk, and they all headed into the house to check for anything that could be lurking in the darkness of the house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well, what did you think? Hope you all liked it. I'll update again ASAP. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews! .

LiLcrueLangeL


	4. Night Vision

Hey guys, first off, I decided to change the name of this story to Electrifying Discovery because I wasn't happy with the other title… it's still the same story, so please continue reading. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far! . Sorry this chapter is a little short, the next one will be longer. So please read on…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the WB show, even though I wish I did…and I don't own the song Maggie May by Rod Stewart…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After thoroughly checking Maggie's house, both Sam and Dean were exhausted, so they headed back to the local motel for the night. Like many of the other motels they had been to, it had peeling paint on the walls, ripped drapes, and old un-matching comforters atop the two full sized beds. It was anything but glamorous, but to Sam and Dean, it was home sweet home.

In the dim light glowing from the tacky bedside lamp, Dean sat on his bed, on his laptop, surfing the web and police data bases, trying to find any kind of info about, James Preston, Maggie's dad. When he couldn't find a single thing, he clicked the laptop closed and placed it on the bedside table and let out a frustrated groan.

"Problems?" Sam asked, sitting on the opposite bed, flipping through their father's small brown leather journal.

Dean sighed and shook his head. "Do you think we should have left her there by herself?"

"I don't know… she was pretty persistent about being alone." Sam replied, looking over to his older brother.

"Yeah, but still…I don't like it. Maybe I should go back and keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Sam stated jokingly with a small chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean demanded, narrowing his hazel eyes before folding his arms over his chest.

"You like her."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sam." Dean said gruffly.

"Admit it…you don't have to hide it from me."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked away to the opposite side of the room. In truth, he did like Maggie a little, but he wasn't about to get all invested in some girl he barely knew just to get hurt again…and it wasn't like he had time for a girl anyway, with all the constant hunting.

"Look, if you're holding back because of Cassie," Sam started to say gently. He knew that Dean had fallen in love with Cassie, but she had told him she didn't think it was going to work between them; but he barely had gotten the sentence out when Dean abruptly cut him off.

"Don't talk about, Cassie," Dean said firmly. Sam could see the apparent hurt in his brother's eyes, and wished he could take back his comment. "I don't feel like reliving past pain all over again tonight okay, Sam?"

"Yeah, sorry." Sam replied, looking back to the journal.

"Come on, let's just go to bed." Dean said firmly. "It's been a really long day."

Sam nodded before closing the journal and placing it on the bedside next to the laptop and cell phone. Dean then reached for the lamp and clicked it off, blanketing the room in darkness and quiet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**12:15 a.m. **

Sam laid in bed, tossing and turning like crazy as sweat poured down his face. Another one of his headaches had started, and was rapidly intensifying as he continued to thrash around in his bed. He suddenly sat up, gasping for air as he held his face from the intense pressure building in his head. He groaned in agonizing pain as a vision, piece by piece formed in his head.

Dean suddenly sat up, awoken by his brother. He reached over for the lamp and clicked it on, causing Sam to flinch and hold his face tighter. "Sam…" He said worriedly, quickly sliding out of bed and running to his brother's side. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

Sam paused for a moment, hissing in pain before he was able to open his eyes to look at Dean. He frowned as he rubbed his throbbing temples. "We have to get to Maggie's. Fast…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry for such a short chapter, and sorry for the cliff hanger, I'll be updating again ASAP. What did you all think? Hope you liked! Please review! Thanks for reading!

LiLcrueLangeL


	5. Three's Company

Okay, so this one is called Three's Company simply because it just seemed to fit. Lol. Sorry it took me so long to update, it's been kind of crazy lately, and I didn't really have time to write. But please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural or the show itself…I only own Maggie…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A cool breeze circulating through the room, Maggie lay on her bed in her room, finding it harder and harder to keep her eyes open. She held the riffle Sam and Dean had given her in her arms, ready to use it in a moment's notice, which made her feel somewhat safer than the previous night. She kept trying to fight off the fatigue that was quickly taking over her body, but it was becoming harder and harder to do so. She finally gave in a little and closed her eyes for a brief moment, before opening them again. Before long, her eyes were closed again, and she was starting to drift off into sleep. Her eyes being closed, she couldn't see lightning that had started flashing outside her window. When the hair on her arms stood straight up, her eyes shot open to see the blue flashing light. She sat up as her heart started to pound before gripping onto the riffle tightly. A sudden burst of blue light entered her room, causing Maggie to squint. The demon appeared in the corner of the room and cocked its head at her, creepily. She looked at for a moment, taking in the horrid sight of it. It had what looked like a half eaten face, and it was wearing a dark black cloak, which flowed in the wind. She quickly raised the shotgun before she fired it off, hitting it square in the chest. The demon cried out in pain, but unfortunately, it only seemed to piss it off even more, instead of repelling it.

It raised its arms, charging the electric current before sending it towards Maggie. Fortunately, Maggie was quick on feet and she was able to duck out of the way by rolling off the bed and crouch down behind it for some cover. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest she could feel it in the back of her throat, she was breathing heavy and her adrenaline was pumping. _WHERE IS MY CELLPHONE? _She thought in a panic. _I HAVE TO CALL SAM AND DEAN. _She spotted it on her nightstand, but as she went to grab for it, the demon sent another current surging towards her which grazed her arm. She screamed out in pain as she sunk back behind the bed, hissing in pain. She glanced at her arm to see a huge abrasion, wide open, bleeding and the edges bubbling from the burn. She sucked in a breath as she reached for her phone again, this time she was successful and was able to dart from room, with the demon close on her tail. She shot once more at the demon, just to distract it momentarily as her shaky fingers dialed Dean's number. As she put the phone up to her ear, she had to duck yet again, this time behind a couch as it rang. Finally after what felt like an eternity, he picked up.

"DEAN!" She cried. "IT'S HERE, AT MY HOUSE."

"I know…Sam and I are on our way, we'll be there as soon as we can…" He stated. "Hold tight."

With that she hung up the phone and closed her eyes for a brief moment as the demon floated over to where she was hiding before raising its arms again. In a scramble, she got to her feet and tore down the hallway to the opposite of the house. She ran into the front room and hid behind an armchair. She desperately tried catching her breath as she clutched the riffle, looking around wearily. Suddenly she heard an engine outside the house as she sighed with relief. When she saw the demon out of the corner of her eye, she went to move again as the front door was kicked open by Sam and Dean. She made a move to scurry for the boys when the demon finally got her. An electric current surged towards her, sending her across the room and into a wall. She landed on the floor with a thud, knocking her head on the edge of a side table, causing a gash over her eye. When the demon saw Sam and Dean, it vanished into thin air as quickly as it had come. Sam and Dean ran over to Maggie's side, who was groaning in pain.

"Are you okay?" Sam questioned. Maggie slowly sat up and pressed her hand to her head, hissing in pain. Tears were still in the corner of her eye and she was shaking like a leaf on a tree.

"I think so." She responded, her voice quivering. "You guys were right…" She cried, tears spilling over her pale cheeks. "I should've listened to you. It wasn't smart of me to stay alone."

"It's okay." Sam said reassuringly, as Dean seemed to be at a loss for words as he knelt down beside her, just staring at her with concerned eyes.

"Is that offer still open for me to stay at the motel with you guys?" She asked sheepishly. She hated crawling back like a pathetic little girl, but she was a little too shaken up to be on her own. She mentally kicked herself for being stubborn earlier that night when they had offered to take her in.

"We don't mind," Sam replied. "Do we, Dean?"

Dean cleared his throat and forced a small smile. "Not at all..."

"Thanks, guys." She said gratefully, slowly rising to her feet and walking to her bedroom, where she packed a small bag of clothes before the three left the house. The car ride was completely silent as Dean and Sam sat in the front seat, while Maggie sat in the back, leaning against the seat, her arms wrapped around her knees, which were curled up to her chest. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop shaking, and her eyes kept leaking tears, which she hastily wiped away. She looked around the car when she saw Dean glancing back at her through the rearview mirror. She looked away and back out the window, away from his eyes as she felt warmth fill her cheeks.

When they arrived at the hotel a few minutes later, they got out and headed to the main office, where an old man with grey hair and a green John Deer cap sat, watching an old episode of the Three Stooges on a little black and white TV. When he saw them, he smiled softly before getting up from his desk chair and coming to the front counter.

"Problems with the room?" He asked.

"No, not at all," Dean replied. "We were actually wondering if you had one of those rooms that connects to another room."

"Sorry, I'm completely full. There aren't even any regular rooms available."

"Alright, well thanks anyway." Sam responded politely, as the three turned to leave the office.

"We'll figure out some sort of sleeping arrangement." Dean stated, fishing in his jeans pocket for the set of keys to the room, as they approached the room the boys were staying in.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't mean to be a burden." Maggie said awkwardly.

"It's no trouble." Sam replied. Dean stayed silent as he opened the door and stood aside, allowing, Maggie and Sam to enter the room before he as well, stepped inside, locking the door behind him. Maggie crossed the stark room, setting her bag down on a round table surrounded by four matching whicker chairs with ripped cushions. She drew in a deep breath as she looked to the digital clock on the bedside table, which read 1:34am. She then felt Dean's gaze upon her and she froze slightly. He suddenly walked over, but immediately looked at her arm, which had been grazed by the demon.

"That looks a bit painful." He said before glancing over at Sam, who sat on the edge of one of the beds. "Hey, Sammy, could you get me the kit thing with all the first aid crap in it?"

"It's fine –" She responded, taken aback by Dean's reaction to her cut. "It doesn't even hurt that bad…"

"It looks pretty rough to me." He shot back easily, before Sam set down a nylon case next to Dean. Dean then took the bag and opened it, getting out a bottle of antiseptic and a few cotton balls. He slowly unscrewed the cap to the brown bottle before soaking one of the cotton balls in the clear liquid. Hesitantly, as if he were afraid of something, he placed the wad of cotton over the open wound. Maggie flinched as pain spread rapidly through her arm. She squeezed her eyes shut before tears could form. "Sting a bit?"

"No…" She cracked, trying her best to put on a brave face.

"You know how I know you're full of it?" Dean shot back with his trademark smirk. Maggie opened one of her eyes to look at him, but found it difficult as a tear clouded her vision.

"Because my eyes are watering?" She laughed lightly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"No," He returned smoothly. "Because I use this stuff on my cuts and scrapes all the time and it burns like hell."

"Oh." She laughed, a smile spreading across her features. "And you're right…it does sting like hell."

Sam looked over at Dean and Maggie and smiled to himself as he shook his head and lightly rolled his eyes. Dean quickly finished cleaning up Maggie's wound before wrapping it with a bandage.

"There..." He said with satisfaction. "Feel better?"

"Much, Thanks, Dean."

He nodded before standing to his feet and yawning. Sam was practically falling asleep, leaning against the headboard on the one bed. "Let's hit the sack. I'm beat."

"Me too." Maggie nodded.

"Me three." Sam chimed in, in a half asleep tone." How are we all going to sleep?"

"I haven't quite figured that out yet…" Dean responded, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Maggie offered.

"No, no…I think I saw a roach on the floor earlier." Dean admitted with a sigh.

Maggie cringed lightly at the very thought of being in the same room as a cockroach. It disgusted her to no end.

"Well that's nice." Sam said sarcastically. "So if none of us are sleeping on the floor, how is this going to work?"

"I guess Sam and I will just have to share a bed then." Dean sighed heavily.

"Are you serious?" Sam protested.

"That's the only way." Dean shot back.

"Guys, I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, don't sleep on the floor." Sam agreed. "If Dean really did see a cockroach, you don't want to be on the floor."

"Just move over, Sam." Dean said suddenly, his tone becoming annoyed.

"Oh, fine." He gave in reluctantly, moving to the opposite side of the bed. Dean then slid into his side of the bed, staying as far away from Sam as he could. Sam did the same. Dean quickly turned off the light, pulling the room into a hole of darkness as they all got settled in bed. It was only a few minutes before Maggie heard movement from the bed next to hers.

"Sam, move over, will you?"

"I'm on the edge, Dean…" Sam said sharply. "And stop trying to take the entire blanket."

"I'm not, I barely have anything at all over here," He complained. "And Geeze, Sam, do you ever clip your toenails?"

Sam groaned loudly as Maggie smiled to herself. There was no doubt in her mind that they were the close, despite not liking sharing a bed. As she pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes, she sighed lightly, bringing attention to the fact that if it hadn't been for the brothers, she wouldn't be alive, enjoying their silly sibling argument. That night, they were her heroes, her saviors, and for that she was so thankful.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

What did you guys think? Hope you liked! I shall be updating again ASAP, but I'm not sure when due to the hectic schedule…

LiLcrueLangeL


	6. Piece of Mind or Not

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, only Maggie.

Sorry guys it took me way too long to post this chapter and I apologize. The next chapters shouldn't take anywhere near as long, I'm hoping two weeks tops. Sorry again and enjoy! Please keep reviewing! I really appreciate it! 

Dean carefully maneuvered out of the Impala, expertly cradling three cups of steaming hot coffee and a brown paper bag full of greasy breakfast sandwiches. The morning had brought yet another day of bright sunny skies, and warm temperatures. As Dean fished around in his pocket for his keys, the wind carried off visible steam from the hot black liquid. He cursed to himself as he almost dropped one of the cups before finally sticking his key into the lock and letting himself in. As he shut the door behind him, he was careful to be very quiet, thinking Maggie and Sam would still be asleep. The room was so dark still, he had somewhat of a hard time finding the table, but when he did, he set down all the food. Then the bathroom door suddenly opened, brining light into the darkness. Sam stepped out, his hair damp from the shower.

"Hey, where did you go so early?" Sam asked, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't wake Maggie up.

"To get some breakfast." Dean replied, also in a hushed voice.

"That's a change…"Sam remarked. "Usually, I'm always the one up first."

"Yeah, well, you're not the best person to share a bed with." Dean said coolly. He then looked over to the bed where, Maggie was still sleeping peacefully. "She's still sleepin' huh?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake her up."

"We should let her sleep as long as possible, she's had a long couple of days." Dean remarked, taking a sandwich out of the brown paper bag and unwrapping it.

"You are so into her, Dean." Sam stated, staring right at Dean.

"Dude…" Dean protested with a mouthful of sandwich.

"You are..."

Dean sat there with a scowl on his face before taking a sip of coffee. He shook his head at his brother and sighed. "Whatever, Sam." In reality, Dean did like her a little, but what girl didn't he like? He knew something about Maggie was different though, but he wasn't about to get all invested in some girl only to hit the road and leave again.

Sam rolled his eyes before taking one of the coffees and taking a much needed sip. Both boys suddenly turned their heads towards the beds when they heard stirring. Maggie sat up slowly before yawning and stretching the sleep from her tiny figure before climbing out of bed and walking over to the table to sit with Sam and Dean.

"Morning, guys." She said softly, pausing to yawn.

"Morning." They responded in unison.

"I thought we could maybe head to the library today and check some records and stuff…" Sam stated, looking at Maggie, then glancing quickly at Dean. "Hopefully we'll be able to dig up more stuff than we did on the computer."

"Sounds like a good idea." Maggie nodded, taking one of the coffees from the cup carrier.

The three ate breakfast in mostly silence. Dean guessed Maggie was still a little rattled from the night before. He wanted to help her kill the thing that killed her dad because he knew exactly what she was going through.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When they arrived at the town library, they split up, each taking a section of the info to go faster. Sam checked old newspaper obituaries, while Dean and Maggie took diving into the history books, dating back to the early 1800s. After a while, Maggie pulled away from the research and stretched in her seat, a sudden yawn taking over.

"Find anything?" She asked Dean.

"Nadda…" He replied with a frustrated sigh. Maggie frowned before sighing as well.

"Yeah, me either." She stated grimly. "I would have thought that we would have found something…anything, by now."

"Well, sometimes it gets like this. We'll just have to expand our search."

No later had Dean finished his sentence, did Sam come strolling over, newspaper in hand. When he reached the table Dean and Maggie were sitting at, Sam set the paper down and turned it around so the other two could see.

"Look what I found…" Sam started. "There was another death a few states away about two weeks ago, victim found just how your dad was, Maggie. The article says that it looked like a huge electrical surge because all the lights in the house exploded."

"Good work, Sam." Dean said, taking the article and skimming over it.

"Also, look at the name of the guy who died…" Sam added.

"Gary Sulters…." Dean read aloud. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Good, you think so too. Do you have dad's journal with you? Check and see if that name is in there…"

Dean sighed and took out the old brown leather journal and flipped it open, turning pages past the descriptive pictures and information until he reached the contacts. He skimmed the list before pausing at the name they were searching for. Gary Sulters. Dean looked up at his brother and frowned.

"Sam, he was a hunter…I remember now." Dean said, tapping his index finger on the name in the journal.

"I think this thing might be after hunters." Sam eventually said.

"That can't be." Maggie said suddenly, standing up from her chair. "I told you that my dad didn't hunt anymore…"

"I said _maybe _it was after hunters. We would have to do some more checking, but it's a definite possibility."

"And maybe even if your dad hasn't hunted recently…the demon still goes after old hunters, although I don't know why, but that would explain why it said it was coming back for you." Dean added.

Maggie sat back down in the wooden chair and slumped down in her seat, tears once again stinging the back of her eyes. Sam sat down at the table with Dean and Maggie before taking the journal and turning it around to look at it.

"I have something else I need to tell you guys." Maggie said suddenly, her brown eyes brimming with tears. She hastily wiped them away before sniffing slightly, looking away from Sam and Dean's gaze. "A few weeks ago, a friend of mine from my paranormal class in college came up to me and told me she thought she had this ghost in the house she had just bought and she didn't know how to get rid of it. I guess it was knocking things off shelves, making unsettling noises at night and it killed her cat..." Maggie then paused as if it were hard for her to continue with the sentence, the boys looking at her intently. "So she asked me if I knew how to kill a ghost…so, I uh…looked back into some old notebooks I had kept when I started my training and I found this old section about vanquishing ghosts. After that we did some research on the house and we found that there was this man who committed suicide in the house, so we found where he was buried and we salted and burned his body." She cried, covering her mouth with her hands. "She was so thankful, and I didn't say anything to anyone about it, afraid that it would get back to my dad, so she agreed to not say anything, and it's kind of been our secret up until now."

"Well that would explain why the demon came after you." Dean said softly. Maggie looked up at him and nodded slightly, though she couldn't really see him due to to blurred vision from the tears.

"But why would it have gone after your dad then?" Sam asked. "This other guy we knew, Gary Sulters…he was always hunting. So it doesn't make sense that it went after your dad, then after you…" Sam added. "Wouldn't the demon had gone after you first if you were the last one in the house to have killed something Supernatural?"

"But I already told you my dad didn't hunt anymore…" Maggie said in a low voice.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Dean asked, glancing over at Sam then once again back at Maggie. "Think about it, did he have the opportunity to go out and hunt? Was he away from home a lot?"

"Well, yeah, but he was a truck driver…He was always on the road."

"Do you have any proof that your dad drove trucks? Did you ever call the company and ask for him?"

"I don't need any proof, and my dad would never lie to me…" Maggie said sharply.

"Maggie, I know it's hard to believe, but maybe your dad hunted in his off time, and didn't want you getting hurt so he didn't call you." Sam said gently.

"Think about it…was there ever a room in the house that was maybe locked off? Somewhere where he might have stored weapons at?"

"I don't know…maybe…there was the one room at the top of the stairs, just the one room, and he always told me it was sealed off…"

"Well, we should probably go and check it out…just to be sure." Sam replied.

Maggie nodded slowly, an unbelieving look upon her features as she got up and followed Sam and Dean out to the Impala.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well what did you think? Please keep the reviews coming, this time it won't take me so long to update. Sorry again… after this story is complete I'm definitely planning a sequel which will be taking place right after the season finale, Devil's Trap. Thanks for the reviews so far!

LiLcrueLangeL


	7. Secrets in the Attic

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or any of the characters in it. I only own Maggie.

Enjoy the chapter, thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! I look forward to reading what you guys thought:)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maggie was the last out of the car when the Impala rolled up in front of her house. She fiddled nervously with the keys in her hands, running the individual metal pieces through her fingers, making a distracting soft jingle. She didn't want to go in and find something that very well explained that her father had been lying to her all along, but she was anxious as well to find the truth. She tentatively walked up the few front porch stairs, with Sam and Dean in tow as she stuck the key into the brass keyhole. She pushed the old worn wooden door opened before crossing the threshold and letting the boys inside, then shutting the door behind them. The house felt all wrong to Maggie, it was like tearing open an old wound that wasn't even healed to begin with. She folded her arms across her chest as a chill ran down her spine, looking at the familiar-ness of the old house she had called home since her mother had died.

"So where did you say this sealed off room was?" Dean asked, looking at Maggie with his sparkling hazel eyes, burning with curiosity and concern. Dean's gaze upon her made her feel a little more comforted about being in the house, but she quickly snapped back to reality before leading the boys up the narrow staircase to the two rooms at the top of the stairs. One room was a tiny bathroom, which only held a pedestal sink and a toilet, while on the other side of the hallway was a white door blocking the three from the truth. _Maybe. _Sam knelt down and put his hand by the crack of the door.

"There's a slight draft coming from under the door." Sam stated, standing up again and trying the door knob, but it of course was locked. "Do you have any bobby pins or paperclips?"

"Yeah…" Maggie replied, walking across the small hall to the sage green colored bathroom. She dug in the small linen closet for a moment before returning back to the boys, handing Sam the bobby pin. She suddenly felt like her heart was in her throat and her stomach started to turn into knots, causing her to shift uneasily in her spot. Sam worked for another moment when the door swung a few inches open.

"Oh my God." Maggie whispered to herself in disbelief as she followed Sam inside, Dean behind her. In the small room behind the door, it looked pretty much like a home office, but instead of things like data tables and schedules hanging on bulletin boards, there were pieces of paper taped all over the wall of various evil beings. The three split up taking a wall of the room, looking at all the information. Maggie felt tears sting the back of her eyes, and as mad as she wanted to feel towards her dad, all she could feel was hurt. She came around behind the only desk in the room before opening each of the drawers. Each one was filled with books, papers, and other assorted junk when she came across a black leather book, the edges worn and a tear across the front. She carefully took it out of the drawer and placed it on the desk, before hesitantly opening it. Inside was journal entries, information about demons, spirits, and, everything else from poltergeists to vampires. She brought a unsteady hand to her mouth, drawing in a shaky breath. She clutched the edge of the desk with her hand, gripping it so tightly her knuckles began to turn white. She suddenly choked out a sob as tears were sent streamed from her tired, sad eyes. Sam and Dean stopped their searching and walked over to the desk, before Dean placed a steady hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Sam knelt down beside the desk, looking at Maggie sympathetically. She shook her head in disbelief as she removed her hand from her mouth and looked from Sam to Dean, with pleading eyes, although she herself wasn't even sure what she was pleading for.

"I can't believe he lied to me all this time." She said slowly. She felt her temper starting to come to the surface as she sat there, looking back and forth from the journal to the room. "Why would he do that to me?"

"He probably didn't want you to get hurt." Sam said gently.

"But I could have been helping him all this time; he didn't have to hunt alone." Maggie replied slowly, closing her eyes for a brief moment, causing more tears to roll down her cheeks. "I might have then been able to stop that thing that killed him…"

"Maggie…" Dean said firmly. "This is not your fault."

"If I only could have found out sooner, he might still be alive." She said firmly. "I feel like such an idiot. I should have seen right through his lies from the beginning. All the time away from home, 'driving his trucks'… I should have known." She cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Dean's right, Maggie. This is not your fault. Not in any way." Sam added. "You didn't know…and you didn't find out because your dad was good at covering his tracks, not because you're stupid."

Maggie nodded slowly, wiping some of the tears away as she sniffled. She slowly stood up and closed the black leather journal before once again looking around the room when she spotted something shiny in the pocket on the binding cover of the journal. She picked up the worn journal and fished her finger into the pocket. What she found was a small round silver key she looked at it for a moment, before showing it to Sam and Dean. Dean took the key before looking around the room.

"What do you think it goes to?" Maggie asked.

"Probably the place where your dad keeps his guns and stuff." Sam stated as he too, began looking around the room. Maggie felt slightly confused, it didn't look like there was anyplace to keep weapons in the small storage/office space. Dean then suddenly stopped at a long narrow bookcase and tried removing a book when he realized, they were all a part of the bookcase.

"Hey, over here." He announced. Sam and Maggie walked over as Dean stuck the key into a small lock that was completely unnoticeable to the untrained eye. Within a few seconds, the entire long built in bookcase swung open leaving a curtained doorway. Dean whipped the piece of fabric to the side before clicking on an overhead light from a string that hung right at the entrance. As light filled the small room, guns of all shapes, sizes, and models became visible along with crucifixes, rosaries, bottles of holy water, and other weapons like crossbows and machetes. Dean let out a low whistle of approval as he stepped further inside the hidden closet. Maggie followed him in, feeling a bit overwhelmed as she took in everything she was seeing with her own eyes.

"This is unbelievable." Maggie said in disbelief. "I've been living in this house since I was twelve years old, and I never knew any of this existed up here." As she looked around she recognized a few of the guns from her early hunting days. She abruptly stopped when she saw a special shotgun with initials engraved on the side. She paused as more tears stung the back of her eyes. "This one was my mom's." She said softly, taking the gun off its rack. "It was her favorite." Just as quickly as she had picked it up, she set it back, the memory being too painful to think back on. "Guys, if it's alright with you, I think I've had enough of this house and its memories for today." She said wearily.

"Sure…" Dean said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we'll head back to the motel."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

What did you guys think? Please review! Thanks for reading so far, I'm glad if you enjoyed it. I should be updating again within another week or two… so until then…

LiLcrueLangeL


End file.
